


Alone

by Crying_in_my_jorts



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: :), Also the Knight is mentioned, Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, I figured out how to tag!, M/M, Rouxls is just kinda there for a bit, Sad Ending, Spade king is mentioned, feel like that's a little important too, hurray, jevil cries a lot, thicc angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_in_my_jorts/pseuds/Crying_in_my_jorts
Summary: After Seam locks up Jevil, Jevil cries for a while and a wild Rouxls Kaard appears(How the fuck does this site work??)





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this story looks like a toddler wrote it. I also have no idea how to tag because I'm on mobile. Help. Or how this site even works.
> 
> Also, here's the link to the website I used for Rouxls' speech: https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoShakespearean

  
     The door clunked shut. Jevil stared at it, empty inside. The reality just hit him; he was alone. His only friend had locked him up with barely anything but so many apologies and saying that the King ordered him to do it. Jevil was now alone in the darkness, in his little freedom. He was free! So, why did it hurt so much? Why did it make his heart shake and shatter, and make his throat tight and his breathing heavy? His face was enveloped in heat. And before he knew it he sucked in the air. Then his face felt hot and his heart heavy and it sounded like there was a leak in the cell.

     He touched his face to realize that there was no leak. It was _him_ who was leaking. Or rather, crying. He heaved a sob, and another, as he tried to choke out his lover's name, but every time he tried it made his heart die off more and more tears fall from his yellow eyes. Why? Why did the King want this? Jevil couldn't stop himself anymore. He made a whimper. He let out the air he had been holding in and cried. He sobbed, waiting for his lover to come back and free him. He hoped, maybe, this was all some _joke_. A twisted joke by the King.

     Why was he locked up? For simply spreading the word of the Knight? Surely, since the King had gotten so close to Him, he'd understand, right? It all made sense, from saying how everyone was cards to checker pieces. Hadn't He told the King? And if so, why would he still lock the poor jester up?

     Jevil choked out another sob. He let go of the bars and curled up on the floor. He didn't care if his performance suit got messed up. It wasn't like he was going to be performing for a long time. He forced air into his lungs and let more tears run down his face. He remembered how his boyfriend had cried recently. He always apologized and Jevil never knew why. Now it was obvious. But Jevil had been there for Seam, and the two would cuddle and talk until they felt better. God, reminiscing about those times only made Jevil hyperventilate _more_.

     It seemed like hours of non-stop crying before the door at the top of the stairs opened, pouring light into the room. Jevil was still crying but he had calmed down a bit, and he instantly jumped up and looked out of the bars of the door. He hoped, _hoped_ , it was Seam. However, the silhouette was thin and tall, unlike Seam's big, fluffy body. And the noise of faint clicks as the person took each step only supported that this was no fluffy cat. Before he could even see the person fully he knew who it was.

     The Duke of Puzzles, and the biggest idiot in the dark world, Rouxls Kaard. "Greetings, worme." Jevil scrunched his brow. Why was he, of all people, here? The slime monster stepped closer, his 3-inch heels clicking on the pavement. "Doth thee knoweth wherefore thou art in h're, fooleth?" He asked. Jevil cringed at the butchered Shakespearean but wiped his face. "Why are you here, here? Is the King too "busy" to come here himself?" Jevil spat.

     "Well, I wast inf'rm'd by the King yond the magician hast hath left the castle," He said. "And aye, the King is a v'ry busy sir. That gent hast many things to attendeth to." Jevil stared the duke down. "Too busy to attend to his own _son, son_?" The duke had a visible shift. He too knew that the King was getting more distant. Jevil could still remember the days where the King was the nicest guy. "And what do you mean, mean that Seam has left the castle?" Jevil

     "I cullionly that gent hath left. Resign'd his position right then and th're, in front of the Knight himself!" Rouxls said. Jevil blinked. Resigned...? And then one thing hit his mind which made him feel empty. Empty and dead. And he couldn't stop the tears that bubbled up at his eyes or stop the words from leaving his mouth, right there in front of the duke.

     "He's not coming back, _is he_?"


End file.
